Along with recent popularization of an automobile, some user possesses his multiple automobiles to use them according to a purpose such as leisure or commute. Also along with a growth of a rent-a-car industry, users tend to use rent-a-cars on business or private trips.
Although the users increase chances of using automobiles, there are few methods where the users can efficiently customize devices mounted in a vehicle. Therefore, each time the user uses an automobile, the user manages to adjust the setting of the devices by trial and error. Further, when data stored in the devices happen to be damaged or destroyed, it must be restored in a car dealer or repairing shop, involving useless times.